A bathroom fan is typically controlled utilizing a wall switch. However, when a person does not initially turn on the bathroom fan when they start bathing or showering, a significant amount of humidity may be undesirably present in the bathroom. Further, when a person does not initially turn on the bathroom fan and they utilize a toilet in the bathroom, a significant amount of odor may undesirably be present in the bathroom.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved remote control system for controlling a fan assembly that reduces and/or minimizes the above-mentioned deficiencies.